


Taylor Swift Lyrics Are Your Life

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Reader-Insert, White Horse - Freeform, i knew you were trouble, the moment I knew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky had a good relationship but good things never last. Each chapter is based on a Taylor Swift song and will have a sort of ongoing plot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago..._

You were sitting in a beat up booth in your favorite diner when Sharon Carter found you. While this might not normally have been concerning the fact that you were emotionless and sipping your tea with ease made her nervous. The frantic text messages you had sent her were a stark contrast to what she was seeing now. She slides into the seat across from you and gives you a tentative smile. “Hey (y/n). Where’s your boyfriend?”

Blinking you look up at her as if finally realizing where you are. “Oh he’s gone.” You shrug your shoulders and take another sip of tea. “I guess we broke up.”

“What?” Sharon yelps confused. “Last time we spoke it sounded like the two of you were madly in love. What happened, sweetie?” She leans forward and takes your hands in hers trying to comfort you.

You smile at her sadly, “I don’t know. I think – I think when it’s all over it just comes back in flashes, you know?”

Sharon shakes her head not getting your cryptic statement at all, “No I don’t know.” 

“It’s like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back… But he never does.” You blink back tears thinking of him, what you had, and how all of it is gone.

Pulling your hands from hers you wipe away an errant tear and put your head in your hands, “I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen.” Remembering the smile he gave you and how his blue eyes seemed to sparkle as they looked at you. He was trouble alright and you didn’t even try to resist.

“How did you know?” Sharon asks. She doesn’t want to say how almost everyone saw this coming. How it was obvious he was going to break your heart. For a while it seemed like a good pairing between you and the Winter Soldier but slowly things began to deteriorate. Sharon didn’t need to tell you ‘I told you so’ you were already in enough pain. 

“It’s not really anything he said, or anything he did, it was…” You laugh somewhat bitterly. There’s no regret in your voice only sad acceptance. “The feeling that came along with it.”

Sharon frowns, “The feeling?”

You keep talking almost as if you’ve forgotten Sharon is even there. “And, the crazy thing is I don’t know if I’m ever gonna feel that way again. But…” You suck in a breath and lean forward as if to confess your darkest secret. “I don’t know if I should.”

With another bitter laugh you pull back and finally meet Sharon’s gaze again, “I knew his world moved too fast, and burned too bright. But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?”

“Maybe he knew that, when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance.” You take a deep breath and look out the window at the busy street as people bustle around. The sad, empty look reenters your eyes, “I think that the worst part of it all wasn’t losing him. It was losing me…” And with those words you get up and walk out of the diner. It would be months until Sharon would hear from you again. After the break up you had taken a deep cover assignment that was only possible if the world thought you were dead. It was easy enough to achieve but before you left you made sure to send a message to Sharon so that she would know. It was a small message but it let her know that, in a sense, you were okay.

_“I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are.”_


	2. White Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You see Bucky again after years spent apart. But, it's too late for him and his white horse to catch you now.

_Say you’re sorry…_

You let out a pained moan as you stumble into an empty seat. Three years of deep cover operations had taken its toll on you and the effects were being felt yet again. Letting your head fall back against the headrest you continue to put pressure on the bullet wound in your side and try to not fall asleep because of your concussion. “Agent (l/n)?” asks a voice to your left and you manage to peel your eyes open.

“What?” you grunt.

The agent pales and starts to stammer, “The director has asked that you report to him in the conference room the moment we land.”

With a nod of your head the agent is scrambling away leaving you confused as to what you did to specifically terrify him. Knowing that you should patch yourself up before you land you head down to the medical area and grab some supplies to keep everything together long enough that you can report in before seeking a doctor. For a moment your mind wanders to the time you went on one of your first missions. To a point in your life when you paced back and forth all this time cause you honestly believed in him. And yet, holding on as the days dragged on you slowly let go. Shaking the memories from you mind you spend the rest of the flight trying to make it look like you didn’t fight your way out of a secret facility that blew up as you ran out. By the time the jet lands you look like hell, but at least a passable hell. 

Stepping off the plane you can tell you’re walking with a small limp and the world still spins a little when you move too fast. Still you manage to make your way to the meeting room without keeling over so you’re counting this as a win. You give a quick nock on the door and open it when you hear the command to. Several people are in the room all sitting at the table. Black Widow and Hawkeye are seated on one side with Captain America and the Winter Soldier on the other. Director Fury sits opposite the door and motions you to the chair as you make your way in.

You let out a small wince as you lower yourself gingerly into the chair with a hand pressing against your side as you feel it twinge. “If we could make this quick, sir, I’d like to get to medical before I bleed out.” You can feel his gaze on you the moment you enter but taking a deep breath ignore it with iron willpower. After all, that face of an angel comes out just when he needs it to and you refuse to get caught again. 

Fury snorts, “Is there any reason you didn’t go to medical first?”

“I was told to report the moment I landed so,” you make a sweeping gesture to yourself. “This is me, reporting, and we just landed.” You risk a glance at him and feel the depth of emotions in his eyes sucking you in. You were naive, got lost in his eyes and never really had a chance. With a jerk of your head you look back at Fury. Stupid girl, you should have known… You should have known.

“Good to see you didn’t hit your head,” replies Fury as he looks you over. “Just the one bullet wound?”

Leaning back in the chair you rest your head gently against the back. “Actually I might have a small concussion.” You hold your fingers a few centimeters apart. “Just a tiny one… there’s still only one of you sitting there, _thank god_.”

Hawkeye lets out a bark of laughter earning him the attention of the room. “What?” he whines with a shrug. “She’s not what I expected and it was funny.”

You frown and turn back to Fury. “Did you need something specific, sir? If it is about my mission, the report will be on your desk first thing tomorrow and I’ll be ready to head into the field again after a week or two. I’m not sure who blew my cover but once I find them I’ll make sure they pay.” You spit out the last words your eyes turning dark as you think of all the lives that were lost because you didn’t get to execute the plan as scheduled. 

Hawkeye lets out another laugh and this time Black Widow kicks him, Captain America turns red and the Winter Soldier shifts in his seat, while Fury lets out a sigh. “There’s no need for that Agent (l/n). I’m afraid Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes are the ones who blew your cover.”

“Why?” you ask as you start to feel your anger rising. “I was set to be in for another two months before extraction.”

“I’m terribly sorry (f/n),” Steve says with a guilty look. “We didn’t know you were undercover and might have said something we shouldn’t have.” Bucky also gives you an apologetic look when you glance at him but you stubbornly refuse to show any emotion to them. After all, the first time was you mistake, you didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand. You know better now than to let him see your true feelings. 

Closing your eyes you blink slowly before shrugging, “It’s fine Captain I managed to get out and the facility was destroyed. If that’s all Director I’d like to go to medical before receiving my next assignment.” Steve winces at your use of his title, not his name, but doesn’t say anything.

“About that,” Fury opens the folder in front of him and starts leafing through it. “Do you realize that you’ve been undercover nonstop for the past three years? All deep cover operations that involved serious back stories and intense changes of personality.”

“So?” You prompt while looking around at the people staring at you.

This time Black Widow speaks, “You’ve become sort of a legend amongst the other agents. Albeit a faceless legend but everyone knows that Agent (l/n) can be anyone, go anywhere, kill without ever being caught. Quite the reputation and you’ve been doing it without breaks. No down time, which is causing people to question if you even have a personality.”

You blink surprised by her answer before giving her a scathing look, “Listen, I have a job to do and if that means I have to live the lie until I believe it’s the truth then so be it. My work has been flawless until these idiots blew it up, literally! In all honestly all I have may be my job but at least I’ve got that plus I’ve got friends.”

“You have Sharon Carter,” Steve speaks up. “She’s the only one who visits you.”

“I need more than her?” you snap at him starting to get irritated. “What is the point of friends when I barely ever see them? I’m happy with the way things are, isn’t that enough?” You look at Fury as you speak and he gives you a look.

“Agent (l/n) you don’t have to keep this up,” he spreads out the papers from your file on the table. “If you prefer we’d be happy to let you train other agents in deep cover instead of being in the field yourself.”

You pull yourself out of the chair and stand, “Thank you sir but I’m perfectly happy with my job. If you’d excuse me the world is starting to spin so I’m going to head over to medical. The report will be ready by tomorrow and I’ll be ready for my next assignment next week.” With a short nod you walk slowly from the room very conscious of the nearly silent footsteps following you.

Finally you get sick of it and stop, not turning around. “Do you need something?”

“Princess,” he whispers sadly and you can feel him about to touch you.

You flinch away from him. “Don’t. Listen James, I'm not a princess and this ain't a fairy tale. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down and now it's too late for you to come around. So just stay away from me and I’ll be gone before you know it.”

“(F/n),” you hear him fall to his knees and turn to see him gazing at you beseechingly. “Please all I want is another chance. A chance to tell you how sorry I am and how much I want to make things right. I know that I fucked things up but I’ve changed.”

You sigh and look down at him with pity. “There you are on your knees,” you gesture to his kneeling form with a pursing of your lips. “Begging for forgiveness, begging for me just like I always wanted. But I'm so sorry…” You feel tears collect in your eyes and blink them away. “I had so many dreams about you and me, happy endings, but now I know.” You shake your head and begin to walk away again. “It’s too late to catch me now.”


	3. He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the reader again Bucky has come to realize he wants her back... And this is the moment he knew.

~

_You should've been there…_

Bucky sighs and tosses back the rest of his drink as he looks around at all the party guests gathered to celebrate his birthday. Tony had, as always, been delighted at the idea of a party and, for once, Steve didn’t disagree. But all Bucky can think is that you should've been there, should've burst through the door, with that ‘baby I'm right here’ smile. He can picture it perfectly as he gazes at the stairway leading down to the magnificent ballroom. It would've felt like a million little shining stars had just aligned, and he would've been so happy. But you didn’t come in and instead he waved down the bartender to have another drink. 

Even as Christmas lights glisten, he’s got his eye on the door just waiting for you to walk in. “So how are you enjoying the party?” asks Steve as he comes over to stand next to Bucky. 

Bucky shrugs, “Its find just another one of Starks parties.” 

“She’ll be here Buck,” Steve says with a knowing look on his face. “She has to be, since Tony basically forced her to agree come. Never understood how he managed to become so close with her but somehow I doubt he’ll overlook it if she doesn’t come.”

Bucky gives a jerky nod as he combs back through his memory of how you said you'd be here… You said you'd be here. The memory comes back of you sauntering into the tower after another few months of deep cover and Tony basically demanding you attend his party. It had been so strange how you and the billionaire seemed to have this easy friendship whenever you all were together. Tony begged and you relented saying you’d be at the party no matter what. You might not like Bucky anymore but if Tony asked you tended to concede. That was the only reason Bucky even decided to attend, but you aren’t even here. 

It was like slow motion, standing there with no one to impress. Bucky had gotten his long hair cut so that he looked like he did back in the day and allowed himself to be fitted for a suit. Dressed to the nines he is easily one of handsomest men in the room but all the adoring glances sent his way are ignored as he looks around the room, but there's one thing missing – you.

The hours pass by, now he just wants to be alone. Pushing away from the bar Bucky heads toward the door where he slips out in the darkened hallway. But Steve always seem to know when there's something really wrong, so he follows Bucky down the hall. Bucky makes it as far as the elevator before he slams his hand against the wall watching as metal leaves a large dent in the wall with plaster crumbling under his fist. “Hey calm down Buck.” Steve puts a hand on Bucky’s shoulder turning him around. 

Bucky tries not to fall apart and the sinking feeling starts. Falling slowly to his knees he looks at his hands hopelessly, “She said she’d be here.”

“I know she did.” Steve replies pulling his best friend to his feet. “The night isn’t over yet come back to the party.”

Shaking his head Bucky lets the tears fall as he stares straight ahead seeing nothing. “What do you do when the one who means the most to you is the one who didn't show?” he asks tilting his head to look at Steve who is standing before him with sympathy in his eyes. “She should've been here. And I would've been so happy.”

“I know, Bucky.” Steve reaches out a hand and pulls Bucky to his feet. “Come one lets go back to the party for just a little longer.”

Nodding shakily Bucky stands and lets himself be led back to the party. Soon enough he’s standing there with no one to impress and they're all standing around me singing ‘Happy birthday to you’. Thor is pushing out a large birthday cake while the rest of the Avengers lead the guests in singing. Bucky manages to force a small smile on his face but there was one thing missing.

Later the next day all the Avengers were sitting around the main living area having a relaxing day when you called Tony. “Hey hot stuff you missed one hell of a party!” 

They can hear your loud sigh through the speakers. “Yeah I’m sorry I didn’t make it but bad guys don’t take nights off for parties. I’ll probably be back in few months maybe six… Again I’m sorry I missed the party Tony. What was it for again?”

Bucky tenses up when he hears that. “I’m sorry too,” he whispers so low you can’t hear.

And that was the moment he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your awesome song suggestions I will definitely try to use them but for now I've got a couple songs lined up that continue the plot line I've (sort of) got going on.


	4. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is confronted about how she feels for Bucky. Sadly, she says she'd lie.

_I don’t think that passenger seat has ever looked this good to me…_

When Fury insisted you remain in the tower and be a (sometimes) Avenger you’d said no, but the man could make anyone bend to his way and it only took three months for you to cave. According to Clint that was record breaking since Fury normally ‘convinced’ people in about three weeks. Okay, so Fury wasn’t the only factor, it had also taken a rather dangerous stint in the Amazons, but that’s neither here nor there. Now you sit on a plush sofa on the main floor pretending to be looking at a magazine while Bucky tells Steve about his night and you count the colors in his eyes. The swirls of blue and a pale grey are mesmerizing and being the highly trained spy you are he never notices how you’re peeking over the end of your magazine to see them.

“Never again Steve,” Bucky says shaking his head. “I’ll never fall in love again, I swear.” Neither seems to realize even though you’re sitting on the other side of the room you can still hear them. As he runs his fingers through his hair you’re laughing ‘cause you hope he's wrong.

Both soldier look over at you at the laughter. “Something funny (y/n)?” asks Steve, who you’re on slightly good terms with again.

You look up and give a puzzled frown, “What?”

“You laughed,” Steve prompts to which you give a small chuckle.

God, you hope Bucky’s wrong, and you don't think it ever crossed his mind. “Just an amusing article about this new horror movie coming out.” You hold up the magazine to show them the latest issue. “Sorry I’ll try to keep it down I should be studying up on my Arabic anyway.” 

The two super soldiers nod. Steve makes a joke, and you fake a smile before returning to the article you aren’t reading.

Several minutes later they get up and leave just as Sharon walks in to join you in your lounging. She and Steve exchange pleasantries before she flops onto the couch beside you. “So were you here first or did you want a look at your favorite metal armed man?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you reply flipping the page to perfume ad. “I just happened to come in after they did and decided to wait here for you. After all we have plans later and this is the easiest room for you to find me in, obviously.” 

“Uh huh,” she snorts as she gets comfortable. “I may not be the super spy, liar extraordinaire you are but I’m calling bullshit.”

You huff and lower the magazine, “What do you want me to say?”

“Do you still love him?” Sharon asks bluntly. 

You meet her gaze directly as you say, “I could tell you his favorite color's green. He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth. His sisters were beautiful, he has his father’s eyes…” Listing off the many facts you’d never forget about him you feel a sense of nostalgia running over you. The empty place left in your heart where he belongs hurts. 

“And if I asked you if you love him?” Sharon waves her hand in a ‘hurry up’ gesture. This was the moment of truth and she waited with baited breath for your answer.

Your gaze drops to your hands which are fists around the magazine you’d been pretending to read and you smooth it out with gentle strokes as you reply. “I’d lie.”

Sharon blinks at you a few times before pulling you out of the seat and announcing that the two of you should go shopping. Get something pretty and entirely frivolous. After all Tony was bound to have another party sooner or later and if you were still in the country she wanted to be able to stand next to you and not feel outdone. With a grateful smile you let her pull you along and distract you from the growing pit in your stomach.

~

Days later, as Sharon had predicted, Tony threw a party and somehow you wound up attending. You blame it on the fact that Tony hated it when you missed his parties but it could also have to do with the fact that a certain blue-eyed soldier would be attending. When Bucky and Steve enter you have a perfect view from where you stand at a table in the back with Sharon right beside you. He looks around the room his gaze skims right over you innocently overlooking the truth as you stare at him with open longing. It’s been a long time and you’re not sure if you’re ready to admit that you love him.

“Shouldn’t a light go on?” mutters Sharon as she sees who you’re ogling. “Doesn’t he know that you’ve had him memorized for so long?”

“Hey!” you exclaim glaring at her. “There’s no need for that crap. Besides he sees everything black and white. So until I make it obvious I doubt he’ll even think I’m interested, which I’m not!”

She snorts while picking up her champagne glass, “Sure sweetie whatever you say.” Sighing you realize you’ve got to be careful so you don’t let nobody see you wishing he was yours.

Steve comes over to say hello and compliment you both on how you’re dressed but Bucky just stands there then walks away, my god if you could only say, “I’m holding every breath for you...” Instead you turn to Sharon and ask her if she’d get you another drink. 

Seconds after she’s gone Natasha comes over to stand next to you. “He’d never tell you but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything but your heart. The rest of them might not see it as clearly as I do but anyone can see that the two of you still care for one another.” 

You stare blankly at her and sip your champagne causing her to continue with a knowing smile curling her lips. “First thought when you wake up is?”

“My god he’s beautiful,” you reply turning to look back at where Bucky is now chatting with Thor, even cracking a tiny smile. You let a small grin take over your face at the sight before you sober remembering the reality of your situation. “So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle.”

“Come on, you love him and he love you what’s holding you back?” Nat makes a disgusted noise and slams her drink onto the table nearly breaking it. 

You glare at her, “Yes, I could tell you his favorite color's green. He loves to argue, oh, and it kills me. His sisters were beautiful, he has his father’s eyes, and if you asked me if I love him…” You feel tears gather in your eyes and take a deep steadying breath as you paste a smile on your face. “And if you asked me if I love him? _I’d lie._ ” Smile still firmly in place you walk away to try to find Sharon at the bar, leaving a rarely speechless Black Widow at a loss for words.


	5. Our Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader thinks back to the beginning of her relationship with Bucky and realizes something she's always known... That maybe this is still a love story.

_We were both young when I first saw you…_

It’s raining outside as you stand at the bus stop with your umbrella held over your head. Ever since your talk with Natasha you’d been avoiding even being in the tower by taking every, and all, missions you could to stay the hell away from those eerie knowing glances that she kept sending you. Unfortunately, that has led to this particularly unpleasant moment, where you wait for the extraction team that is supposedly on their way to get you. The mission had gone well and apart from the gash on your arm and a few stray bruises you were fine. Shifting from foot to foot you close your eyes and the flashback starts:

_You’re standing there on a balcony in summer air while couples swirl about the dance floor with ease. Parties have never been your favorite thing and knowing exactly two people at this party didn’t help matters. With a sigh you let your gaze wander see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns. See him make his way through the crowd and say, “Hello.”_

_The man standing in front of you startles you out of your daze and you look up at him curiously. Blue eyes sparkle down at you and his lips curl up into an amused smirk at your expression. “Oh hi,” you reply as you try to suppress the rush of heat to your cheeks._

_“You don’t seem to be enjoying the party much,” he muses while joining you looking out over the railing. “No much of a party goer myself.”_

_You shrug, “They’re pretty to observe but participation is different. Besides I know a total of two people at this party and they’ve both deserted me for better offers.”_

_“That’s a shame, doll.” He says turning so he’s facing you as you do the same. “I’m James but everyone calls me Bucky and I would like to ask you to dance.”_

_This time you can’t entirely stop the blush that takes over your cheeks, “I’m (y/n) and I’d love to dance.”_

_That was your first dance with Bucky and little did you know…_

You shake your head and the memories scatter as you look down at your watch and realize you’ve got another thirty minutes before extraction. A smile flits across your face at the thought that he was Romeo, he was throwing pebbles, and Tony said, “Stay away from Juliet.” Not that Tony actually said those exact words but from what you heard he made it clear that Bucky was to stay far away from you. Something about Tony thinking of you as a younger sister and not wanting a merciless killer to date you. It made you chuckle to think how hard Tony tried to keep you safe from the heartbreak everyone knew would happen. But at the time you resisted and you were practically crying on the staircase begging Bucky, ‘“Please don't go!” And he didn’t. He didn’t go until much, much later. 

_“Come on Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone.” You whisper in Bucky’s ear as he sat with you on the couch before his next mission. “You said you’ll be gone a couple days, tops, so we can go after you get back.”_

_He wraps and arm around your waist and pulls you close, “I don’t know…” He’s wavering after your constant begging and you’ve almost got him._

_“I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.” You place little kiss along his jaw. “You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's like a love story, baby, just say, -”_

_“Yes,” he mutters turning his head to capture your lips with his. “How could I ever say no to you?”_

_You let out a giggle, “You can’t, I’m too damn cute.”_

_He snorts and pulls you tighter against him, “Cutest thing I’ve ever seen, doll.”_

_So later that night you sneak out to the garden to see him. And there he stands next to a running car with his head tilted back so he can look at the stars. Your breath catches as you simply stand there and observe him under the moonlight. It’s a magical moment and you keep quiet ‘cause you’re dead if they knew. Tony would flip shit and you doubted anyone else would take your relationship with the super soldier well. It makes you sad to think you have to keep it a secret but somehow it also makes it all the more thrilling. A secret love that involves sneaking around and lying to highly trained spies._

_You let out a laugh and he startles, gaze landing on you as his stances tightens in anticipation. A smile tugs at his lips when he sees your sheepish grin and opens his arms so you can run into them. “Hi doll.” He whispers against your hair as you bury your head in his chest._

_“Hey there soldier,” you tilt your head back so that you can see his face. “Ready to go?”_

_“Yup,” he slings an arm around your waist and leads you to the passenger’s side, opening the door and helping you in. “The tank’s full and I’ve finally gotten that damn GPS working.”_

_Giggling you snuggle into the seat and lean your head against the window as he begins to drive. For a moment you close your eyes as the two of you escape this town for a little while._

Letting out a sad laugh you decide that standing upright is becoming a little challenging and go to lean against the slightly damp streetlight next to you. You and Bucky had so many amazing, wonderful, perfect days that it makes the bad ones hurt even more. Those days where everything was a mess… the screaming, crying, and pain were still very fresh in your mind. It’s ‘cause he was Romeo - you were a scarlet letter, and Sharon said, “Stay away from Juliet.” But he was everything to you and you were begging him, “Please don’t go.” And you said…

_“Come one Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.” You waggle your eyebrows and bite your lip as you drag Bucky out of the elevator._

_He shakes his head but allows you to pull him along, “I have to leave for a mission in a couple minutes we don’t have time for your shenanigans.” His tone is playful but you can see a sad look in his gaze that makes you pause._

_“I'll be waiting,” you croon in his ear pulling him down for a kiss. “After that all that's left to do is run.” The two of you liked to go away for little trips after missions in order to have alone time without having to hide your relationship._

_“I’ll be the prince and you’ll be the princess,” he says while walking backward into the elevator so he’s not tempted to stay with you. “It's a love story, baby, just say, -”_

_“Yes!” you shout as the elevator closes cutting off his grinning face._

_But he didn’t come back after that mission and instead went straight on another one not even calling to tell you. Instead you were left constantly wondering what had happened and why he was acting like this. It made you feel like something inside of you was slowly sinking as you realized that you were losing him. Since he wasn’t picking up your calls you decided to text him despite knowing that he hated texting._

_‘Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess! It's a love story, baby, just say…’_

_‘No.’ It was the first and only message you got a reply to. Only one word, and after that you broke into a million shards. After that you made serious changes to your life that lead you to be a different person. No longer a person who believed in love stories._

Tears streak down your face silently as the rain continued to come down in a steady torrent. You got tired of waiting wondering if they were ever coming around. It’d been long enough for the extraction team to arrive and yet you were still standing in the rain. You faith in them was fading so you decided that you’d just walk to a more populated area were you could try to find some decent shelter. Thankfully after a couple blocks you see a payphone and decide to give it a try. On the outskirts of town you called the first number that came to mind. And you said…

“Bucky, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come.” You let out a choked sob. “Is this in my head? I don't know what to think!”

“Forgive me, (Y/n), you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know.” There’s a smile in his voice as he replies. The happiness of hearing your voice overriding everything. “I talked to Tony and we’re on our way. It can be a love story, baby, just say -”

“Yes.”

 

 

 

_‘Cause you were both young when you first saw him._

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always had a love/hate relationship with songfics but decided to try to do one... I'm not sure how I feel about it yet but I hope you liked it! If you have a specific Taylor Swift song you'd like me to do let me know!


End file.
